The present invention relates to the field of portable bag-closing sewing machines and comprises a manually actuated oiling system for a portable bag-closing sewing machine.
Portable bag-closing sewing machines are used in packaging situations where the quantity of filled bags produced and requiring closure is not continuous and where heavy, stationary machines are not practical or available. Often the bags which require closure are filled with granular, fibrous or abrasive materials and the portable machine is required to function efficiently over long periods under extremely dusty conditions and often abusive handling conditions. In some applications, the portable machines are almost round the clock duty in assembly line or shipping dock environments, and it is virtually impossible to shelter all moving parts of the machine from the dusty, abrasive materials present in the working area. To insure continued, uninterrupted operation under these conditions, regular lubrication of the machine is critical.
A self-oiling portable bag-closing sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 136,312 filed Apr. 1, 1980, and the invention disclosed therein has provided a highly reliable oiling system suitable for normal machine image conditions. It has been found, however, that under exceptionally severe conditions where the machines are utilized in unusually dusty, abrasive environments over long periods of time, that it is desireable to provide additional oiling capability and that certain portions of the sewing machine require more frequent application of oil and greater quantities of such oil than is the case for normal operation. Areas which require additional oil include the upper and lower main drive shaft bearings and the needle driving assembly.
Because operation of portable bag-closing machines is frequently assigned to unskilled, newly hired employees who often lack an appreciation for regular oiling of the machines, it is desireable to make the operation of the oiling system simple and uncomplicated so as to assure rapid understanding of the system's operation with a minimum of training and instruction. The present invention achieves these goals.